ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Reugosite
is the final villain of Ultraman R/B. It is stated to be a dreadful life form that brings catastrophe to the universe. Subtitle: History Pre-Ultraman R/B Reugosite was a planet-eating monster that destroyed everything in its path. 1,300 years ago, It came across Earth and was met with resistance in the form of three warriors sent from Planet O-50; Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, and Grigio Bone, the latter being transformed into by Saki Mitsurugi. Reugosite attempted to destroy them and managed to knock them onto Earth, resulting in the Ayaka Comet incident. After that, Reugosite seemingly left. Ultraman R/B As Aizen Tech detected that Reugosite would be returning to Earth, Saki plans to turn the planet into a massive bomb in an attempt to destroy the powerful monster. そんな彼は、大怪獣ルーゴサイト撃退のため、地球を爆弾にするという美剣サキの宣言を聞きつける。 Having returned to Earth in present times, Mio Minato suceeded in imprisoning Reugosite into a R/B Crystal, using equipment from Aizen Tech and the three Gyros. She later wanted to have the R/B Crystal thrown into the dimension she was trapped in for the past 15 years. However, Saki claimed the crystal after taking back her Gyro, closing the portal and stating that Mio's way is not the solution in stopping Reugosite. After Saki defeats Ultraman Ruebe as Grigio Regina, Reugosite's R/B Crystal activates itself, cancelling out her transformation and assuming its true form via Saki's Gyro. Reugosite proceeded to destroy everything in its path until Grigio Regina reappeared. Saki tried to stall Reugosite until the Ray Energy gathered at the Aizen Tech premises, while Reugosite withstood all her attacks. Once that happened, a barrier was placed around Aizen Tech to prevent Reugosite from escaping. The Aizen Tech building's Monster Restraint System was also fired at it, but Reugosite shrugged it off and used its tentacles to cut off the part of the tower that fired the beam. Preparing to finish off Grigio Regina, Reugosite fired the Genesis Requiem, which was blocked by Rosso and Blu, who appeared and fired their signature Ultra Beams to counter it. Reugosite fired yet another beam and it hit Grigio Regina, who defended the brothers after being reminded of what her brothers did for her 1300 years ago, and Saki died doing so. Rosso and Blu then charged in fighting and trnsformed into Ruebe. During the battle, electrical equipment was damaged and the barrier around Aizen Tech was shut down. Just as Rosso and Blu were about to be finished off by Reugosite, Mio was reminded of what she saw in the other dimension and cut off their transformation by locking her sons' Gyros. The Aizen Tech tower fired another beam that momentarily stunned it. Meanwhile, Mio prepared the final step of ther plan, which was to pull the entirety of the Aizen Tech premises along with Reugosite and herself into a giant portal to the other dimension. After a talk among the Minato family, the brothers transform once more. Rosso, Blu and later on Ruebe fought well, convincing Mio to stop and believe in her sons. Despite that, Ruebe's power was not enough and was almost defeated, until Asahi realized what she truly is and transformed into the Makoto Crystal. With a final beam lock between the Genesis Requiem and the Shin Vortex Buster, Reugosite was finally put to an end. Trivia *Suit Actor: Shinnosuke Ishikawa *Reugosite's concept art from the toy catalog has been compared to Greeza by fans. *Its name is one kana away from the Japanese transliteration of , the technical term for white blood cells. Mio Minato also makes this allusion, saying that Reugosite is like the white blood cell of space that has determined that Earth is like a virus that should be annihilated. Data : A powerful destruction ray. CloudReugositeGenesisRequiem.gif|Genesis Requiem - Monster= Monster Form - w/ Wings= }} :;Stats *Height: 72 m *Weight: 59,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *R/B Crystal Sentience: Reugosite can break itself free from its imprisonment within the R/B Crystal as well as cancel out Saki's transformation into Grigio Regina. * : Reugosite's special attack, a laser beam from his chest that can wipe out any living being. Mio's vision in the other dimension reveals that it can instantly turn Rosso and Blu into statues of ash. The attack can be further charged for a stronger attack, easily piercing through Grigio Regina's tough armoured body. *Mouth Laser: Reugosite can fire a powerful red laser from its mouth. *Tentacle Arm Spikes: Reugosite has a spike on each arm, which can be fired at foes on the ends of long, extendable tentacles. They can be used for constricting foes and utilized as powerful whip weapons and when not extended, can be used as blades for melee combat. * : The spikes on Reugosite's tail can be launched as missiles. *Energy Pulse: In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Reugosite can release a burst of white energy from its hand. *Flight: Reugosite can fly by enlarging the wings on its back. It can also dematerialize the wings if they are not needed. *Durability: Reugosite possess great durability and strength, capable of withstanding physical and energy-based attacks easily without flinching. *Barrier: Reugosite can erect a spiral barrier and protecting itself from an enemy attack. ReugositeSummon.gif|R/B Crystal Sentience GenesisRequiem.gif|Genesis Requiem GenesisRequiemCharged.gif|Genesis Requiem (Charged) ReugositeMouthLaser.gif|Mouth Laser Reugosite.jpg|Tentacle Arm Spikes TentacleArmSpikes(Constrict).gif|Tentacle Arm Spikes (Constriction) TentacleArmSpikes(Whipweapon).gif|Tentacle Arm Spikes (Whip Weapon) ReugoBallistic.gif|Reugo-Ballistic ReugositeDurability.gif|Durability ReugositeShield.gif|Barrier }} Gallery Ultraman R/B Reugosite'sAppear.jpeg F52BAD92-15CE-470E-9598-965844C34CCB.jpeg 91C6EA4A-1A5D-4C22-8DCA-7518544CBE08.jpeg ReugositeCrystalised.gif|Mio sealing Reugosite ReugositemorphingintoMonsterForm.jpeg ReugositeIntroduction.gif Ep24_1L.jpg ReugositeTheDestroyer.jpeg 04528F63-43B6-4AFC-B111-170F2406A822.jpeg Reugositefloating?.jpeg Reugositecausingdamage.jpeg Reginaappearssecondtime.jpeg ReginaholdingReugosite’stail.jpeg ReginaVsreugosite.jpeg 603A41B1-0A29-4430-B1C5-09A5D680AF11.jpeg ReugositeVsreginacloseup.jpeg F9A97782-170C-49A5-B32C-522AC538C18E.jpeg CE7008BA-5E64-466E-B454-E44276833E91.jpeg GenesisRequiemEmpowered.gif|Reugosite in a beam lock with Rosso and Blu ReugositeAmused.jpeg ReugositeVSBluGround&RossoWind.jpeg VsReugositeCloseup.jpeg RuebevsReugosite.jpeg RuebeKick.jpg Miscellaneous ReguositeCloseUpMagscan2.jpeg RBMagScansNovember004.jpeg 20180729 005213.jpg DecMagScans002.jpeg DecMagScan004(withRuebe).jpeg RBMovieMag7.jpg References id:Reugosite Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists